


It Was You. Only You.

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Dean Winchester to the Rescue, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Flustered Dean Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Switching, Wing Kink, Winged Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: After defeating Chuck and the raising of Jack as the new God, Dean wakes up from a revealing.  dream. Nothing will stop him now from rescue CAS from the Empty.But a new defiance is looming over TFW2.0.Will Dean be able to use his words this time? Or is gonna be work a big impediment again?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 64
Kudos: 84





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Here I come with my FIX-IT post season 15 finale. I'm gonna make it full of romance and adventure. I promise I will put each meta i wrote about Destiel and i will give us the historical love we deserve!  
> Thank you to Vespasian for beta ed this mess!
> 
> The art is mine!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

Dean woke up that morning. He was confused. His head still spinning with images of his dead, of being in Heaven, he and Bobby sitting on the porch, drinking a terrible beer. And then Sam arrived, and Cas and Jack had renewed Heaven. 

He sat on his bed, and rubbed his eyes. He scowled and tried to make sense of the order of images.

It was a dream. But what had it meant?

And Cas had been alive. He recalled the warm sensation in his heart when Bobby mentioned him. And the first idea that crossed his mind: _'I can finally tell him.'_

But it was just a dream… now fading from his memories.

The pain in his chest came back. He looked at the floor, full of empty bottles, and wanted to cry again. 

One month had passed, and he still wasn't sure how he managed to get up every morning. 

Flicking his gaze to the side, he saw the last piece of cold, rancid pizza still sitting beside the lamp.

He chuckled, and his throat felt tight. A knot lived there permanently, keeping him company every day and every moment.

Then his eyes were wet again with unshed tears.

" _Fuck…_ " he muttered, and hung his head between his shoulders. Dean rubbed his hands over the nape of his neck. He had to get better at coping. "I have to keep living, keep living… I won't let your sacrifice be in vain, Cas. I won't. But it gets harder everyday, you know?" Dean whispered, raising his red eyes to the ceiling.

Dean stood up slowly and went to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, and didn't look at his face in the mirror. 

As he arrived at the kitchen to find Sam and Eileen giggling and Miracle eating his food, he waved his hand and sat at the table, "Morning, love-birds." 

Sam and Eileen stared at each other with concern in their eyes.

Sam sat down across from him. "How are you feeling?" Sam laced his fingers on top of the table.

"Peachy," answered Dean. Miracle nudged against his leg for greeting, so he reached down to pet her. 

Sam huffed a chuckle, "Eileen and I are going to head into town, will you be okay on your own?"

Dean darted his gaze back to Sam, slightly annoyed, "Sam, I'll be fine. I _am_ fine."

Sam gave him a sad smile and then turned to face Eileen, who was watching them attentively.

  
  
  


It was barely after noon, and already Dean just wanted to pass out in his room with a bottle scotch. Miracle was there, laying on the mattress by his side. Dean just wanted to go back to sleep, because it was the only way he could see Castiel anymore. Cas smiling back at him, holding his hand, kissing him, touching him… then the black goo was all over him. Always taking him away…

It didn’t matter how many times he dreamt about it, Cas always got taken away…

He cried again, weeping, and hugged Miracle tightly against his chest. He wanted to sleep forever.

Then he saw a light, even though his eyes were still closed. His body felt heavy, and a familiar voice resonated in his head, _"The answer is in each one of you. The answer is in you, Dean."_

He knew that voice …

" _Jack_?"

Dean felt a whump in his head and then opened his eyes. It was morning again, Miracle had wandered away sometime in the night.

"Jack…" he muttered again, sitting on his bed, realization in his face, "The answer is in me." He chuckled in disbelief.

Dean had prayed to Jack so many times to bring Cas back and he’d never got an answer…

_Because the answer was in him._

Dean went to the bathroom, cleaned up, and then ran to the kitchen. Sam and Eileen were already there, as was Miracle. Everyone stared at him, confused.

"I've got it Sammy!" Dean exclaimed, with a wide smile on his lips. Sam blinked, clearly confused, "I'm gonna bring Cas back."


	2. Qui Dormiunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tried to rescue Castiel from the Void. But someone unexpected will appear again.

"I remember Jack talking about a spell to open the Empty." Dean seemed running from side to side in the library, while Eileen had a couple of books in her hands and Sam was trying to type something coherent in his laptop about the Empty and it's dominum.

Sam frowned and turned his face to his brother, "We should ask Donatello."

Dean stopped dead on his tracks and looked back at Sam, "You are right. Nick went to him last time to get Lucifer back from the Empty." Dean smiled slightly, "He should know the spell."

"Well, is Donatello alive?" asked Eileen.

"He should be." Said Dean enthusiastically, taking his phone and calling the prophet, "Hi, Donnie? We need you here right now. We need that spell Nick used to get inside the Empty."

/////////////

Donnie arrived and hour after talking with Dean at the phone. He brought a couple of books and his usual energy and verbiage.

"The spell is simple, we just need a couple of herbs, the blood of the one opening the gate, and angelic grace." Named Donatello. 

Sam and Dean exchanged gazes.

"We don't have the grace." Said Sam, pursing his lips.

"Where did Nick got the angelic grace last time?" Asked Eileen.

Donnie looked at her and frowned, "He went to Hell. He said he knew a couple of demons that had some of it."

Dean snapped his fingers and pointed at Sam, "Call Rowena. She should know." 

Sam nodded and took his phone from his pocket, walking away a few steps.

"So, who are we rescuing?" wanted to know the prophet opening one of the big books.

Dean approached him, "The angel Castiel."

Donnie stared at him, "Oh yes, your friend. Is he dead?"

"We don't know." Replied Eileen, because he saw Dean's sad face showing again.

Sam came back with a grin in his face, "Rowena says they have some grace, a couple of rebels kept it in the pit. She's bringing it now."

Dean smiled, they almost have everything. 

"Those are good news! Okay, these are the names of the herbs…" the prophet gave a piece of paper to Eileen. She read it and nodded, walking down the corridor to search for it.

Rowena popped up, "Hello boys, looking for dangerous adventure again? You don't learn lessons, even with these times of peace we are living." She walked seductively around them, and placed the angelic grace on the table, "Last one. I have to keep Hell under control, there's this faction that wants to rebel against my new regimen." 

"We heard," huffed Sam, the queen of hell glanced askance at him, and grinned fondly.

Then she stared at Dean, "Good luck finding your angel, dear. Things must been said… on time. Right?"

Dean swallowed flustered, "Thanks, Rowena."

Eileen came back with the herbs and put them on the table too.

"Okay, this is all very convenient, but we have a big problem." Observed the prophet, everyone were looking at him now, with a frown, Donatello snorted, and glared at Dean, "If you want to open this gate to find Castiel, we need someone with a strong bond with him."

"What do you mean with that?" asked Sam, and Rowena tilted her head.

"Nick found Lucifer because he shared with him a very strong lace, because he had been his vessel for years." Explained Donatello waving his hand.

"Is there another way for a human to forge a bond that strong with an angel?" asked Eileen, and Sam averted his eyes to the library, squinting his eyes. He walked towards it, and grabbed an old book. And came back to the group.

"I don't know, it must be." Replied Donatello.

"It is." Said Sam, Dean stared at him puzzled.

Rowena approached the Winchesters, and said, "Didn't Castiel claim your soul in Hell, dear?" 

Dean turned his head to her, and his eyes went wide.

"Exactly," said Sam, placing the book on the table, and showing the picture Bobby had shown to them years ago, when Dean came back from Hell. That picture with the angel rescuing a man from perdition.

Dean touched his left shoulder instinctively.

Donnie frowned, "Castiel claimed your soul in Hell? You should have his mark."

"Not anymore," uttered Dean, with sorrow in his voice.

"No no, it doesn't matter if you don't have it in your skin, that mark can't be erased. Is in your soul." Donnie faced Dean with scientific attention.

"Everyone in hell knows about that bond, dear. How can it be that you ignore it?" said Rowena.

"Did Castiel talk about this?" asked Eileen, and Sam recalled something.

Sam gave a step forward and looking at his brother, he said, "He did. He did Dean, do you remember that time? Years ago." Sam approached Dean with a big smile in his face, Dean was frowning confused, "That time when I came back from Hell, and I was soulless, you prayed to him in that motel? And he mentioned it."

"I was mad at him. You were mad at him," muttered Dean crossing gazes with his brother.

"Yes, because he answered your prayers and not mine," chuckled Sam.

"He said he and I… that we shared a more profound bond. And I didn't get it that time."

"Yes!" Smiled Sam.

"Of course you do, dear. You are joined."

"Wait… I remember… I remember when I lost him last time in Purgatory. I found him waiting for me." Dean walked towards the open book with the picture, "I was desperate, but I kept walking, as if something were dragging me to him," Dean blinked in understanding, "Cas said 'You made it' and i didn't understand it, but maybe… it was our bond…" he turned around to watch Donatello, "Could that be possible?"

"Hey, we can try, if your bond with Castiel is that strong, then maybe we have a chance."

Dean was sure now, he was sure he would bring Cas back to him, "Let's do this."

///////////

The spell was ready, Dean cut his hand slightly and put some drops of his blood over the herbs. Then Donnie opened the recipient with the angelic grace and put it on it too.

"Your turn." The prophet looked at Dean, and the hunter nodded.

Dean placed himself in front of the spell and recited, "Qui dormiunt, ad dominum formosum. Nexus noster, restitutus est. Surgas ex abysso, in lumine exsistas!"

A dark gate opened, with black goo surrounding it. Dean swallowed, he turned around to see his brother and Eileen, they nodded.

"Be careful, Dean." Sam said.

"Don't stay too much in there. That's a place where no human had been before." Warned Donatello.

"Yeah…" Dean faced the gate and giving a deep breath, he uttered, "I've heard that before." And he went inside the Empty.

Eileen watched Sam struggling with worrisome, and she held his hand. Sam turned his head to her, with fond eyes.

////////////////

It was dark, dark and cold. Dean couldn't see anything. His heart was pounding like crazy, the silence in that place was in unbearable.

He knew that the Void was sleeping. That was the only explanation of why he hadn't appeared yet. 

Dean closed his eyes, he didn't know how to start searching for Castiel. Maybe if he used that bond… just like the last time in Purgatory.

But he didn't know how it worked… 

Dean started to walk slowly in the middle of the darkness. 

Just a few steps, then he stopped. He bit his lower lip and tried to calm him down. 'Okay, Okay, I'm here, I can do this…' he thought. Then, Castiel's beautiful blue eyes assaulted his mind. The warm sensation of having him close. Castiel's last words. Oh Lord, Castiel loved him. Castiel loved him in the same way Dean loved him back. All this time. The hunter smiled. His feet began to walk, as if they were dragged by a force.

Dean was remembering now that time Cas wore a cowboy hat just because he asked him to. Dean chuckled, then he began to run towards that force.

Cas cared about everyone and the world because of him, Cas had changed, because of him. And Dean had changed because of Cas. And he needed to tell him.

He stopped, breathing heavily, his eyes wide open in bewilderment. He lowered his face and went down his knees slowly. His right hand trying to reach that something in front of him. He touched a body.

Dean swallowed and closed his eyes, his hand was trying to decipher if that body was Cas. He was sure it was him. He chuckled again with tears in his eyes.

He copped Castiel's head in the middle of the dark, "Cas, Cas… is me…" Dean called him, but Castiel didn't wake up, "Come on buddy, come on. I'm here, I came to rescue you man. Don't do this to me. Wake up."

Dean was crying, he had made all that way to him, and now he couldn't wake him up. Why it had to be like this? Why? 

"Come on Cas, Cas…" the hunter pressed their foreheads together, sobbing, "You changed me too, Cas, you… you changed me too," he uttered, tears falling down his cheeks, "I love you too, Cas, I love you so, so much. I love you, you dumbass. Wake up now."

Suddenly, Castiel's body began to shine, the light invaded Dean's body as well. The hunter was staring at it with wide eyes.

Castiel woke up, and saw Dean watching the light surrounding them.

"Dean?" Castiel murmured, Dean turned to see him with a huge smile on his face.

"Cas! You are awake!" Dean helped Cas to stand up, and the light was now occupying a big part of the place. 

"What's happening, last time…?" Castiel turned around to watch the place, "We are in the Empty." Then his eyes were on Dean again, "How?"

"I can't explain it now, Cas, we have to come back." Dean grabbed Cas by his shoulder to guide him to the exit.

"What is this!!??? Why is this light in here!!???" Both men wheeled around to see the owner of that voice, The Void in the shape of Meg was standing behind them with horror in his eyes, "You did this??!!! You did this???!!!!!" The light was consuming the darkness, and everyone in that place began to wake up. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Yelled the Empty.

"We have to go," said Cas, pushing Dean away from the Void, but then Jack appeared in front of them.

"Hi. I knew you would find your own answer, Dean." The boy said, with a big grin on his face, Dean frowned confused, "Hi Cas, ready to help me?" The kid was talking now to the angel.

"Help you with what?" Asked Castiel, puzzled.

"To restore Heaven." Replied Jack, and the light went brighter, invading the whole Empty, who was now screaming with pain.

////////////

The gate to the Empty exploded into a bright white light, expelling Dean out from it. He fell heavily against the wall, and everyone in the bunker's library ran towards him.

"Dean!" Exclaimed Sam, kneeling down to help his brother to sit on the ground.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Dean said, trying comprehend what had just happened.

"Where's Cas? Did you find him?" Sam asked.

Dean averted his eyes to him, "Yes. I did. I woke him up and then…"

Eileen gave a step closer, frowning.

"Then what, Dean?" insisted his brother.

Dean stared at the others in the room, Donnie and Rowena were still there, "Then Jack came and… he took him." 


	3. The Mission Comes First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Cas are rebuilding Heaven, while Dean feels very bored and abandoned by the angel.  
> But something dangerous will happen, and Castiel and Dean will cross their roads again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Finally here! I wanted to draw a parallel between Cas and Jack and Dean and Cas, yes, they will meet again.  
> Because as I repeated so many times in my metas, Castiel's priorities changed when Jack was born. His promise to Kelly is now the first mission in his heart. This made Dean feel a little left out by him. So I wanted to explore that point again.  
> Hope you like this chapter!!! Please tell me what you think!  
> If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter and my side personal blog is BENKA79.

Dean was eating his breakfast, some coffee and bacon, under the inquisitive eyes of Miracle. Dean drifted his gaze to the dog and frowned, "What? Are you going to ask me if I'm fine? You too?" he snapped, the dog tilted his head and whined.

Sam arrived at the kitchen watching the scene with a frown, "Uhm. Morning?" he greeted, he had just come from his matutine running.

"Heya, morning," Dean said, turning slightly to see his brother opening the refrigerator and grabbing a bottle of water.

Sam approached him, drinking from the bottle, attentively observing his brother, then he closed the bottle and added, "Are you okay?"

Dean rolled his eyes and swallowed the last piece of bacon, then he swung his body on the chair, he looked mad, "Really? Are you asking me that? For a tenth time?"

"Well, yeah, I mean… " Sam huffed, "I see you down because maybe Cas didn't come back with you and…"

Dean turned around to his coffee now, scowling. He didn't want to talk about that. He was trying to avoid the fact that he confessed his love for Castiel and then he was abandoned again. Well… it hadn't been like that, but… it felt like that.

Sam pursed his lips, "Ahm, you don't want to talk about this."

"No, I don't want to talk about this." He uttered, without looking at Sam.

The younger one nodded and smiled, "Yeah… I… supposed that." He cleared his throat and put the bottle back in the refrigerator, "I will… Ahm… Eileen invited me to her house, so… I will take a bath and…"

"Yes, perfect. Have fun." Dean cut him off. Having the bunker for himself was just what he needed. To clean his mind and… to think about Cas the whole time. He cursed his own brain for that, but he couldn't stop it.

Sam left, and Dean gave another sip to his coffee.

The rest of the morning was Dean trying to find a case in the laptop, but for weeks nothing weird was happening. Maybe because the kid had touched a key and all the world became perfectland.

Yeah, everything was perfect, then why Cas had to leave?

What was that important that required his assistance? What a fiasco after his love confession. Or… was Cas just avoiding him now?

////////////////

"Where are we?" asked Castiel turning around to see Jack. The kid was smiling.

"Heaven, actually. We are going to fix it." Responded the new god, but because that place was brightness and nothing was there more than them, Castiel cocked his head to a side and frowned.

"I don't understand, where is everyone? All the place is empty."

"Yes, we will rebuild it," Jack approached him proud, "you and I, because you started this, well, Dean and you, started this."

Castiel squinted his eyes even more, "How…?"

"The love you feel for each other, is cosmic." Jack smiled, Castiel blinked flustered and blushed slightly, not knowing what to say, Jack understood why he was feeling like that, so he elaborated, "The Void was here before us. Before the first God and Amara." He turned around to see him, "He was a cosmic creature, full of anger and bitterness," the kid scowled, "Chuck decided to give him a piece of it, by reclusing him in one dimension, and feeding him with dead angels and demons," he locked his eyes with his father, "It was like a contract. Chuck wouldn't bother him, and the Void wouldn't bother Chuck, keeping himself sleeping for eternity."

Castiel dropped his gaze to the ground, thoughtfully, "But, I remember… a bright light…"

Jack grin was wide now, "Because then you came, you, the angel with a crack in his chasis."

Their eyes met, how could Jack know…?

"You woke me up the first time," Cas pointed at him, but he was doubting it.

Jack shook his head slightly, "No I didn't. It was Dean."

Castiel flinched, "How? Dean doesn't have powers…?"

Jack chuckled, "Well, his strong longing for you guided me, I just pushed, but it was him, in fact," Jack gave two steps towards Castiel, "It was the bond you share. The Empty had never experienced such an intrusion like that," the kid smiled again, the aknowledgment of it was striking his mind at the same time he was speaking with his father, "For the first time after thousands of years, that creature never had caught an angel or a demon with such strong bond with a human, a bond of love. That's why I said… is cosmic."

"Jack… that light was…"

"You and him, together," grinned the kid, Castiel drifted his eyes from Jack to the white of that place, "You two woke up every angel and demon in that place. So I had to come and do a cleaning selection."

Castiel looked at him frowning, still not understanding the depth of how Dean and him could create such a power to destroy the Void. Jack watched him trying to decipher something it was already inside the seraph, "I selected the angels to repopulate Heaven, and the demons for Rowena, and now, is time to rebuild, with your help."

"I will be honored to help you, Jack." Castiel smiled back at him.

Jack lowered his face happily, then stared at his dad mischievously, "You would like to know, something huge happened to create that light in the Empty."

Castiel blinked nervously, but he didn't say a word, Jack opened his arms and a lot of lights, winged creatures, arrived, flying around them.

"Brothers…" Castiel whispered, "They have wings…" he observed, stunned.

Jack looked askance at him, smiling widely, "Just like you now."

Castiel gasped, and then, a couple of beautiful huge wings appeared behind him, he was amazed, unshed tears of happiness were in his eyes, and with a grateful nod, he let his son know how much he appreciated that gesture.

Suddenly, the place began to change, full of beautiful gardens, and the souls that were locked in their own heavens, were walking free around them. Castiel turned to see them, entire families joining in a huge embrace.

"What..?" the angel was in awe, Jack approached him, "This is the new paradise, for everyone, just one Heaven. Do you like my idea?" Castiel locked his eyes with his son, he was feeling so much proud.

"It's perfect."

/////////////////

Dean was feeling so bored. It seemed like his brother would take not just the lunch, but the whole day with Eileen, which, it was great for him. Dean was happy his little brother had such a good woman by his side.

He snorted and sat in his bed, Miracle watched him closely from his side of the mattress, "I'm bored, buddy. Let's go for a couple of beers." He decided, standing quickly, taking his coat and keys, he went straight to Baby in the garage.

////////////////////

Several days had passed in Heaven. Everything was settled now, Jack was gone and the place was working perfectly. The kid was right, families together raised happiness and it was reflected like a huge, pure and beautiful amount of energy.

Should he come back to the bunker? Just for a few seconds to meet Dean? Maybe they could talk about… the light?

Castiel felt his heart gave a jump in his just, flushing cheeks and dry mouth wasn't a good sign.

He had fought armies in his past and he couldn't face a single man?

But Dean Winchester wasn't just a man. 

Suddenly, Jack appeared in front of him, with alarming eyes, "Cas! The Empty is back! I need you in Lebanon. Now!"

"Why!? What happened?" Castiel approached him worried.

"I'll show you," Jack said, placing one finger in Castiel's forehead.

//////////////

Dean was tapping the wheel at the sound of the music, Miracle by his side, looking at the window.

"This is good, two men having fun, right?" Dean turned his head to see the cute dog, he barfed, "Yeah, that's what I'm saying." The hunter smiled.

He arrived at a super market, and parked the car, then he petted the dog, and whispered at him, "Stay here, it won't take so long," Dean went out from Baby, closed the door, and when he was about to walked towards the market door, he heard a strong thunder. Miracle barked. Dean wheeled around to watch the sky, it was still the afternoon, but there was a strange black cloud covering it in high-speed. The hunter frowned, "This is not just bad weather," he uttered.

Then, like a lighting, columns of black goo fell to the ground. It reminded Dean that time when Amara was released. But it was messier. 

Everytime the goo fell to the ground it erased part of the road, or the trees. People was running in desperation.

"What a hell is this…!!???" Dean muttered, walking back to his Car, where Miracle was barfing insanely. Another thunder was heard, and Dean raised his eyes to the sky again, one huge black column was falling over him and the car, but a wave of light destroyed it.

Dean wheeled around with round eyes, and there he was. Standing in front of him, blue grace shining in his eyes, trenchcoat moving by the wind, it was Castiel.

"Cas?" Dean was able to ask, but the angel turned around with his sword, three more angels joined him, wings spreading, taking impulse, they jumped into the black goo in the sky, shining like four suns, eating with their brightness the dark enemy.

Just a few seconds after that, Dean opened his eyes slowly, blinded by the light, Miracle still barfing, he saw a couple of wings folding behind a very known silhouette, showering by the sunset's light, a rough voice sounded close to him, "Hello, Dean."


	4. It won't be awkward. It'll be perfect.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Cas and Dean can talk alone. But something feels awkward between them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I brought you some love! Hope you like this one hehehe  
> Thank you to supernaturaljess for editing me!

Dean couldn't believe it. Castiel was here now, standing in front of him, but something was different. He looked stunning, stronger, maybe even magnificent… he couldn't explain it. But Cas was more beautiful than ever. The hunter swallowed slowly, and then he replied.

"Cas, how…? You have wings … I…"

"Dean, I…"

"Commander, the columns had been defeated. Should we go back to Heaven?" asked an angel behind him.

Castiel pursed his lips and Dean frowned.

_Commander?_

"Yes, yes, go back. I'll be back soon." Castiel turned around to give the order. The angel nodded, then vanished. 

Dean was more confused now, and Miracle didn't stop barking.

"I'm sorry, I don't have time now, but…" Castiel sighed heavily.

Dean was feeling very anxious, "What? I, I think we need to talk," said the hunter, lowering his face and eyes. He felt so flustered and ashamed, his cheeks were flushing, but there was a hint of anger in his chest. 

"We will, I… let me check something and then I… I will, um…" Their eyes met and it felt so awkward. For one moment they seemed so far away from each other, even when they were just a few steps apart. 

Then Dean spoke, "You promise?" The hunter was feeling his heart in his throat, beating so fast, even he could hear it. And the blushing on his cheeks was furious now. 

Cas remained speechless for a second, his cheeks became red as well, "Yes, I promise," he replied, gulping.

"Then I'll wait." Dean blinked, flicking his eyes away.

Castiel straightened in his place, "See you in the bunker." 

He heard the sound of wings flapping, and he was gone.

And Dean felt the emptiness in his chest again.

////////////////////

"What do we know?" asked Castiel, once he arrived to Heaven, in the war room.

"Not much, the attack was just in Lebanon, and just in that area where we were," explained a female angel. 

"That's weird," a curly, blond haired male angel analyzed. 

Castiel narrowed his eyes watching the map on the table, thoughtfully. "Not, it's not," he muttered. "It seems like a focused attack."

The other angels stared at each other confused.

"Commander, why would the Empty want to attack one specific market in Lebanon?" the curly haired angel asked. 

Castiel sighed heavily, "He wasn't looking for the market, but for Dean Winchester." 

"The human? But… _why_?" wanted to know a third angel, the short one.

Castiel pursed his lips worriedly, "If Jack doesn't find the source on time, the probabilities of having another attack soon are high."

"But, Jack said he is still weak… although every time he regroups he could get stronger," uttered the female angel.

"I know… that gives us some time." Castiel whispered, then he turned around to the angels. "Go check the whole world, and also Heaven. Any vestige of the Empty must be erased." 

"Yes Commander!" The four angels bowed their heads and flew away.

Castiel approached the map again and frowned, "Please, Jack… Find him quickly…"

////////////////

_"But you're okay?"_ Sam sounded worried at the other side of the line, " _I'll go there right away!"_

"No, Sammy, Sammy, I'm fine, really." Dean was sitting on his bed, trying to calm his brother down.

" _You don't want me to go?"_

"No, um… you two, Eileen and you, go find something about… this black goo and I… I'm waiting for… uh…" Dean was babbling. His heart began to beat faster. Fuck… just thinking about Castiel coming anytime, it increased the amount of butterflies in his stomach. But at the same time, he didn't want to put more hopes on that idea. There was a little voice of disappointment in his head saying that maybe Cas wouldn't come that night.

_"It seems that only happened where you were in that market."_

"Yeah, I noticed that too…"

_"Okay, look, I will call Donnatello. Eileen and I will be there soon.”_

"No, Sammy. Sam… I’d prefer it if you two –“ 

_"What? What's wrong Dean, why don't you want us to go to the bunker? Are you really okay?"_

"Yes, I'm fine, it's just…" Dean's mouth was dry.

" _Just_?"

"Cas is back." Dean bit his lower lip. 

_"Really? That's great! Is he in the bunker with you?"_

"No he…" Dean caressed his forehead with his free hand. "He is in charge again. Of the angels, and… he has wings and he… saved me from the goo, and…" Dean gave a deep sigh. After a short silence he continued, "He will come to see me, and we’ll talk." Dean cleared his throat. He dropped his gaze to the ground, blushing.

Another silence, then Sam's voice sounded with fondness, "I'm glad."

Dean cleared his throat again, "Yeah, well, I'm… I'm waiting for him here… so…"

_"I get it. Don't worry, we’ll investigate here. See you in the morning then, or maybe later. We don't want to… bother you guys."_ The last phrase had sounded as if Sam was smiling. 

Dean blinked, flustered and blushing. "No, no, it’s, it’s just a talk so… I think we will end this pretty soon, so…. I… I'll give you a call."

_"Yeah, you give me a call."_ Dean heard Eileen giggling, and frowned ashamed.

"I don't know what are you talking about, but…" he tried to use his scolding big brother's voice, but Sam was laughing now at the other side of the phone. Dean was amazed.

_"Good luck with Cas, and don't ruin it. Bye, Dean."_ Sam hung up the phone.

Dean was so flustered, and flushed, and ashamed. Why was Sam and Eileen acting like that? What do those love birds know about him and Cas?

It would be better not to think about this too much.

But… Sam had behaved as if he knew what Dean and Cas felt for each other… it was just Dean that didn't want to investigate too much about it...

  
  


///////////////

Dean was laying on his back on the mattress. Playing with a small ball, at the inquisitive glare of Miracle, who was following that ball with his eyes. Maybe the dog was thinking when his owner would play with him, and not just throw the ball in the air and back to his hand.

"Am I being too anxious, Miracle?" Dean asked, but the cute dog was focused on the ball. "How many hours do you need to wait until you feel ditched?"

Suddenly, a flap was heard, then Cas was in front of the bed.

Dean jumped, and the ball almost hit the angel. Miracle ran to catch it, and then left the room. Maybe he didn't want to share his toy again with the selfish hunter.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I scared the dog." Cas stuttered turning around to watch the door.

"No, not the dog…" Dean chuckled awkwardly. He approached him, both men crossed gazes, flustered, then Dean extended his left arm to close the door.

The air felt heavy.

"I…"

"Cas…"

They wanted to talk at the same time, both men blinked, and stared at each other in weird silence again.

"You… you talk first…" Dean requested, lowering his head and waving his hand.

Castiel gulped, he felt terribly nervous. Even so, he was encouraged to speak. "I didn't want things to become this strange between us." Dean lifted his eyes quickly to him, frowning confused. "All the things I said… before being dragged by the Empty. I said it because it is the truth, and you don't have to feel obligated to…"

"Wait, wait, hold on a second," Dean cut him off, raising his hands. Castiel was avoiding his gaze, but when Dean interrupted him, he flicked his eyes slowly to him. Dean was smiling confused. "You don't remember?"

"What should I…?"

"When I woke you up in the Empty." 

Castiel lost expression was Dean's answer. The hunter chuckled incredulously, he dropped his gaze to the ground, thoughtfully. Cas didn't recall all the things he had said to him, he didn't recall Dean's answer.

"I didn't want things like this… I…"

"Like weird, awkward," Dean amusedly tried to follow the game. He allowed himself a little bit of fun before…

"Yes, awkward." Finished Cas, staring back at him.

"Yeah, I… I understand, but… I'm just wondering… how is that I, a simple mortal, a simple human, how was I able to wake you up in the Empty?" Their eyes met, and Dean had that happy hidden expression in his face. Cas cocked his head, still baffled. "Maybe because it is not awkward what's happening here, between us. Maybe it’s because it is perfect. I mean, you… and I. Had always been perfect, Cas." Dean approached him, until there was just a few inches from each other. Cas was blinking flustered, and Dean was smiling pleased. "I love you too," the hunter whispered, not giving the angel a moment to process those words. He put his hands on the angels cheeks, and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. 

Suddenly, everything was clear in Castiel's mind. Jack's words, Dean's words. Cas closed his eyes slowly, and caressed one of the hands on his cheeks, responding to that warm kiss.

It was innocent, at first, as if both men were exploring for the first time what a kiss was. But it was them, finding that kiss they always had dreamed. 

Dean wanted more, so he ran his hands around Castiel's back. It felt so good, so strong. Cas did the same, his hands on Dean's hips, driving the hunter crazy.

"Cas… Cas… you can have me, right here." Dean uttered, aroused by the heat of feeling their bodies collapsing into each other. 

Castiel felt the passion running through his grace. The angel pressed his chest against him, "Dean…" he growled, sinking his nose on Dean's neck, kissing it. The hunter moaned.

"We lost so many years…" he lamented, taking Castiel's trenchcoat off, enjoying the kisses, and the tongue playing on his neck. He whined with pleasure.

"I can fix that," whispered the angel, kissing him on the lips again. This time, Dean played with his tongue, savouring the angel's mouth, Castiel did the same. Pushing him to the bed, he placed him on the mattress, the angel on top. Hands everywhere now, Dean was trying to undress him with desperate movements.

"Damn it Cas! Why so many layers…?" Dean muttered, kind of frustrated.

Castiel gave him a look, so hot Dean felt he could die right there. "You are right." With a snap of his fingers, both men were naked.

The sensation of skin against skin was overwhelming, even for Castiel. The angel moaned on Dean's lips, the hunter felt a fire inside of him. “That was awesome Cas." 

They were aware of their hard cocks rubbing together. Cas lost his mind, his wings spreading all over the room. Dean watched in awe. “Fuck, Cas, what?"

"I'm sorry, I will fold them… It’s just… It’s too much…" the angel growled and kissed Dean's chest, the hunter let a shout of pleasure out.

"Please, let me see your wings, they’re gorgeous and… shit I want to feel you Cas…" 

Dean fumbled with the lube bottle from his bedside table, and put some in his hands. Castiel was still kissing and licking each part of his chest.

"Let me," Dean asked, putting the lube over their cocks. Cas moaned loudly, and caught Dean's mouth again. He started rubbing their cocks together again, up and down, his body moving gracefully, driving Dean crazy.

"Fuck, Cas… can you…? Please…? I need…. Ahhhhh!" Dean was babbling, but Cas understood, he went down, kissing his abs like an expert. Dean didn't know how many porn movies this angel had watched to be this good. He also didn't know why thinking about Cas watching porn movies, maybe thinking about him, made him feel so horny.

"I want to make this good for you, because I want to show you how much you mean to me Dean," Castiel whispered. Dean felt his hot breath close to his dick. He whined, "I'm devoted to you." He caught Dean's cock in his mouth and began to jerk him off at the same time. Dean arched his back in pleasure, placing his hands in Castiel's messy, dark hair.

"Damn it, Cas! Shit!" Dean screamed, the sensation was incredible. He had never been worshipped like this before. He was imagining that he could have it all from the angel. His dirty mind wanted Castiel to fuck him hard. "Cas… I need you inside of me… please…" he cried. Castiel ran a hand to Dean's thighs while he was still blowing him. He put a finger on his hole, exploring his rim. Dean was about to faint of pleasure.

Suddenly, Castiel came back to him, and kissed his lips. "I have an idea. Because you are too precious to me, and I don't want to hurt you."

Dean smiled, he loved this angel so much. "What do you have in mind?" 

Castiel kissed him again, and let a little of his grace enter inside of him. Dean felt electricity, and a warmth, invading his veins. It ran through his thighs, reaching his rim, making him feel like he was ready for the ride. "Shit, Cas… ahhhhh!"

Castiel took position, wings spread, eyes shining with blue grace. Dean was amazed with the angel's beauty. "I never thought I could have you like this, Cas. I love you."

Castiel smiled fondly. "I love you too," he whispered, while getting inside of him, slowly. Then thrusting stronger and stronger.

It was perfect. Dean was moaning so loud, that when Cas hit his sweet spot, he just let a shout out, Castiel thrusted him even faster and harder, jerking Dean off. Both men came at the same time, and the light bulbs just exploded.

They were in the dark now. Dean chuckled, "That was awesome."

///////////

It was the morning already, and Dean was still sleeping. Cas was watching him, he was so beautiful. His soul, his features… and so strong. He knew that no normal humans could resist a complete sexual ritual with an angel. So… he better let him sleep more. 

The phone on the table rang, and Castiel picked it up. It was Sam.

" _Dean_?"

"Hello Sam. Dean is still asleep."

_"Cas! Hi! Okay we are just pulling up to the bunker, we found out some news about the black goo."_

"You mean, the Empty?" 

There was a silence, then Sam replied. _"Did you know it?"_

"Yes. I have information for all of you. It’s just… uh… I came here last night and… I didn’t talk to Dean about that, _specifically_." Castiel cleared his throat.

More silence, then Cas heard Eileen giggling, the angel frowned.

" _I can imagine why_ ," Sam said, amused. _"We’re parking, I'll see you in the kitchen."_

//////////////

Sam, Eileen and Cas were in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"So, it was the Void after all. That was our theory," uttered Sam, staring at Eileen. She nodded.

"Yes, but we count with some time, Jack and the other angels are trying to track him down in the different dimensions. We don't even know where the source is. But he is still weak," Castiel took his mug. He was about to give it a sip, when they heard Dean's voice coming to the kitchen.

"Hey, Cas! I'm starved but I could go for a second round of hot, angelic se…" Dean stopped dead on his tracks when he saw Sam and Eileen glancing at him, both of them smiling mischievously. 

Castiel blushed furiously, and lowered his face. Dean was wearing a robe, it was showing his bare chest, so he fixed it, flustered, "S-Sam, E-eileen." He coughed awkwardly, and Sam chuckled amused, "You didn't call…"

"I did." Sam cocked an eyebrow, so did Eileen. "But Cas answered your phone, the one you always leave on your bedside table when you go to sleep? That one? He picked it up, it rang just once, so, I assumed he was very, _very_ close to it." Sam uttered, taking a sip of his coffee with a huge grin. 

Dean gulped, and side eyed Castiel, but the angel was too embarrassed to help him.

Eileen smiled at them. "We're so happy for both of you," She said. And there was an uncomfortable silence.

"I told you it was going to be awkward," Castiel murmured, lifting his eyes to Dean’s.


	5. Black Goo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People started to act strangely, and some black goo is coming out from their mouth and eyes.  
> Does this has to do with the Empty? And why are they obsessed with Dean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!! This is coming to its end soon! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

"So, we don't know where the Empty is right now…" said Sam, closing his laptop defeated. Eileen was bringing coffee to everyone in the war room.

Donnie was there too. He took a mug and nodded to Eileen smiling, "I can assure you, there's nothing more in the tablets about that creature. Just a few mentions, and that spell to open a gate to his dimension."

"The thing is, he has no dimension now," Castiel took the mug in front of him, Dean was by his side.

"If we don't know where the son of a bitch is, we can't open any gate to him," the older Winchester resumed.

"Even Jack can't find him, and he is god." Eileen said, sitting at the table with concern.

"So what then?" Sam asked confused, "We just sit here and wait for his new attack?"

"We suspect he's focusing his attack on Dean," Castiel stared at him.

"What?" Sam questioned with a frown.

"Yes, because he only attacked the place where I was…" Dean smiled slightly at Cas, because the angel seemed worried.

"But, that's just a theory, of course," Castiel added. Suddenly, angel radio tuned in, and he had to press his head against his forehead. Dean stood up quickly, and grabbed Castiel's shoulder, "I'm fine… it’s… " Cas opened his eyes widely, then he stood up. "Sam, come over here. I have something you both need to see." Sam approached him, the angel touched Dean and Sam's arms, the three of them vanished.

/////////////

They arrived at a cabin in Lebanon, close to the gas station where the Empty had attacked.

There was a dead man on the floor. He was covered in black goo that had come out from his eyes, nose and mouth. But that wasn't the most shocking part of all of this…

The name Dean Winchester was written over and over again on the walls, even on the ground, with black goo.

Sam and Dean wheeled around to see it with horrified eyes. Castiel lowered his face and kneeled down by the corpse's side.

"What… the hell?" Dean frowned.

Sam pursed his lips, "I think… there's no doubt who the Void is looking for now."

"No," Cas sighed, "We can't let this place stay like this. The police could suspect you, somehow," Castiel stood up. Raising his hand, he cleaned up the black goo, and all the scriptions.

Dean walked towards the dead guy. "I know him," he narrowed his eyes, "He's the owner of the gas station from the other night. He was there…" Dean flicked his confused eyes from the dead man to Cas.

"What do you think, Cas?" Sam asked.

"The Empty possessed him somehow… but the body couldn't contain it," Castiel looked at Dean, "He literally exploded."

"But he was trying to… reach Dean, or harm him, right?" Sam seemed worried, then he frowned because an idea assaulted his mind. “Wait, do you remember if there was anyone else that night, in the gas station?"

Dean frowned thoughtfully. "Yeah, in fact, there was a woman and another guy."

"We have to find them,” Castiel uttered. "There's a big probability that they could've been possessed by the Empty too." The angel raised his eyes to the ceiling, "And the police are coming."

"Okay, let's go," said Sam, approaching them. Castiel touched their shoulders and they vanished again.

/////////////

The gas station was closed, but that wasn't a problem. Castiel broke the lock, while Sam and Dean were watching their backs.

The angel opened the door. Sam almost ran to the camera and the computer, searching for that night's tape.

"I've got them," Sam said, "I will make a copy," he muttered, using a USB drive. “One woman, you and another guy. Okay, ready. Let's get back to the bunker."

Castiel did his magic again, and they were back with Donnie and Eileen.

After explaining the incident to the prophet and Eileen, Sam put the recorder video of the gas station and selected the other two people's faces.

"I have their addresses. The guy lives close to us. Eileen, Donnie and I will go there…" Sam stood up.

"Sam, be careful." Dean warned his brother.

"The Empty reacts badly to intense light," Cas pointed out. 

"Maybe we can exorcise him using a spell of light," Eileen turned his face to Sam.

"I know a spell that simulates angelic light, it should be intense enough to reject this creature," Donnie approached them waving his hand. "We just need some ingredients, like crystal rock powder and some sunflower roots."

"I have those,” Sam said. He added, "The woman lives on the other side of town. So Cas and Dean…"

"Yeah, we got that. Let's go then," said Dean. Taking his bag, he placed himself by Castiel's side, and they disappeared in front of the rest of the team.

"We need to hurry," ordered Sam.

///////////////////////////////

Sam, Eileen and Donnie arrived at a beautiful house surrounded by a park. They heard shouts and ran inside the place. There was a woman hugging her little son tightly, and crying desperately.

"Please! Please! Help us! It's my husband!" The woman cried, pointing at the stairs. 

Eileen ran to them, and helped them to get out.

Donnie and Sam went upstairs. Sam took his gun. "Do you have the spell ready?" He muttered.

"I do," Donnie stuttered.

They could hear noises and thumps coming from a room. 

They arrived at the door, and opened it slowly. There he was, the same man that had been in the gas station, hitting his head against the wall, crying and yelling. Black goo was flowing from his nose and eyes.

"Get out!" he cried, "get out, I don't want to hurt you!!!" He kept smashing his head. Sam and Donnie saw the walls, and the floor had Dean Winchester's name all over.

"Jesus…" Donnie murmured.

"Get out! I don't want to kill anyone! Save my family please!" The man kept yelling. He then turned around, the black goo now escaping from his mouth. As if he was talking with someone else, he shouted, "I don't know who this Dean Winchester is! I won't kill him! Get out of my head!"

"Donnie," Sam averted his eyes to the prophet and nodded.

Donatello kneeled down, and prepared the spell.

"Please! Get out!" Cried the man.

"We are here to help you," said Sam, raising his hands and holding his gun. 

"Make it stop, please…" the man asked in despair.

Suddenly, the room was filled with a bright and intense light, the man fell to his knees. The black goo coming out from his mouth had vanished. 

Sam ran to him before he fell to the ground.

"He's alive," said Sam, looking at Donatello.

//////////////

Cas and Dean arrived at a cozy apartment. Castiel frowned at the sight of Dean's complete name carved all over the place. Suddenly the woman they saw in the gas station jumped from nowhere and grabbed him from behind, yelling like a wild animal. 

"Dean!" Castiel called out to him, and quickly, he took the woman by the arm and shoved her away.

The lady fell against the wall, and growled loudly, "I have to kill you!!!! You are Dean Winchester!!!" She shouted, standing up. Black goo was coming from her nose, "He wants you, he really wants you!!! You are the cause of it!!! You are! He knows it now!" The woman gave two steps towards Dean. "He won't stop until I kill you," she was about to jump again, but Castiel raised his hand between Dean and her.

"Close your eyes, Dean!" the angel shouted, and the divine light invaded the room. 

The woman fell to the ground unconscious.

Castiel approached her and touched her forehead gently, "She's fine. I just erased her memories."

All the names on the wall and floor had gone too.

"Cas, why didn't he take me when I was there with them? I was in the middle of the black columns…" Dean saw how Cas took the lady and placed her on her bed.

"Because I was there with you, I guess..." the angel uttered, then turned around to meet those greens staring back at him in puzzlement.

"What does it mean?" Dean wanted to know.

Castiel sighed, and blushed slightly, "Maybe our bond…"

Dean frowned even more, "What do you mean?"

"He can't have you when I'm around. My grace protects you, and now that we…" Cas cleared his throat, and blushed furiously. Dean smirked. “But it's just a theory…"

"Yeah, yeah, I've got it. So… I'm immune or something." Dean approached him seductively.

Castiel stared at him squinting his eyes, "I wouldn't say immune, I –" Dean cut him off with a kiss, not letting him talk.

They kissed softly for a few seconds, then Dean pulled him away just a little, "We should go now," he smiled.

Castiel was so flustered it was a delight to see, Dean chuckled. The angel put a hand on his shoulder and both men disappeared.

///////////

Once in the bunker they found Eileen, Donnie and also Jack.

"Jack!" Castiel exclaimed, almost running to him.

"Cas, I couldn't find him. We searched for him everywhere, until I understood," Jack approached Dean, "He never left this world," and touched his forehead. The room became black, no one was there, just Dean and the darkness. 

Dean heard Jack's voice fading, "The answer is in you, Dean."


	6. It Was You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The harder battle is the one you fight inside your own mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter! Thanks for reading this mess and commenting! It meant a lot to me!  
> I'm so happy to shared with all of you this fix it fic.  
> I want to say thank you to supernaturaljess for editing this chapter. She was an amazing help!  
> All the art pieces were made by me!  
> If you wanna follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter (side blog Multifandom @benka79 and side art blog verobatto-messy-art)  
> Thanks again! See you soon in another weekly fic!  
> Ja neeeeee

Dean was in his bed, unconscious. Castiel was seated by his side, holding his hand.

Sam, Jack, Eileen and Donnie were watching them through the open door.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked.

Jack turned around to see him. "He will be, don't worry. He's the only one capable of defeating the vestige of the Empty," the kid uttered. Eileen grabbed Sam's arm and approached him, Donnie frowned.

"How is that… that creature was inside of Dean this whole time?" the prophet questioned.

Jack sighed, "I don't know." His eyes drifted to Castiel and Dean, "He's very tricky."

Jack entered the room slowly, and Castiel stared at him with concern in his eyes. "I can feel him, he's afraid."

"I know, Cas," Jack put a hand on his father's shoulder. "You have to help him. Your bond will give him enough strength."

Castiel nodded in silence, and squeezed Dean's hand.

/////////////

Dean was in the middle of the darkness, "CAS!!? SAMMY!!!!" he called, but there was nobody besides him. He understood it, and began to walk slowly, until he found a house burning in the distance. Dean frowned, he recognized that place. It was his house.

Dean ran towards the house, desperately, he saw his father coming out with a baby in his arms. "Dean, protect your brother!!!" 

Dean took the baby in his arms and watched his father in bewilderment. "Dad, what's going on? Why are you here?"

But John ran inside the burning house, without listening.

The house was now swallowed by flames and the baby began to cry. Dean took two steps backwards, with horrified eyes.

Then, he heard a voice behind him, and wheeled around. The baby wasn't there anymore, "You failed." It was John, with unshed tears. "You failed…"

Dean frowned, "Dad, what are you talking about?"

"I gave you one order, and you failed. You didn't protect him. You let him die, you pushed him to Hell." John was crying now.

Dean swallowed, "I don't know who you are, but you are not my father."

"Why did you push Sammy in that hole?"

"I didn't push him, dad. He gave his life to save the world. He's a hero."

"And what are you, then?" John was smirking, approaching him. Dean didn't answer, "Who are you? Who the hell are you?!” He shouted. John was about to grab him by the neck when a big hole down Dean opened, and he fell.

Dean kept falling and falling until four different chains wrapped around his legs and arms. He stayed suspended on the emptiness.

/////////////

Dean moved erratically over the mattress, squinting his eyes and moving his head from side to side, breathing raggedly. Castiel stretched out his free hand and put it over his chest.

"I'm here, I'm here…" he whispered, and Dean relaxed slowly.

////////////

"Welcome back! Righteous!" Dean heard another familiar voice, standing in front of him was Alastair. Dean scowled, "Don't make that face. We both knew you would end up here anyway…" The demon approached him laughing, "What did you expect from a man that thinks he doesn't deserve to be saved?"

"Why are you doing this?" Dean asked.

Alastair cocked an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, did I say something untrue?"

The chains were stretching Dean's arms and legs. Dean moaned in pain, "I was saved. Cas saved me." When Dean named him, Alastair grimaced in a face of disgust. Dean noticed, "It’s true, I don't think I deserve to be saved. I don't think I'm worth it."

The demon smiled again, "That's what I thought. From a killer, a fake hero."

"But Sam and Cas believe I do. If they believe I deserve to be saved, then I believe it too," Dean muttered. Alastair's face turned to anger, and raising a hand, the chains disappeared. He jumped towards him, and grabbed him by neck, choking Dean. 

"YOU ARE NOT WORTH IT! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE SAVED! THEN WHY?! WHY DOES HE KEEP SAVING YOU?! WHY!!?" Alastair was yelling, and slowly he transformed into Michael, in Dean's vessel. Dean opened his eyes widely and pushed him away, breathing hard.

"What is it, what's the thing you want? Why are you a mystery?" Michael repeated slowly, walking around him. Dean watched him with narrowed eyes, then his gaze flicked from side to side. It was still dark. And there was nothing there, then it hit him.

"You are in my head."

Michael stood up, "I thought at first I should come to Castiel, and make him suffer. But then you invaded my domain to save him." 

Dean straightened in his place and gulped. He was facing the Empty.

"I won't let you hurt Castiel," the hunter said.

Michael broke in laughter, "That was the center of this," he approached Dean. "Stop loving this angel right now. If you don't love him, I can have him."

"You will never have him."

"Not while you are alive, bringing all this light! I won't ever be able to sleep again!!! It was you, you, _YOU_ THE WHOLE TIME! ONLY YOU!" The Empty was now inches from Dean, but the hunter never moved from his place. "You and that love of yours is the one that saves him, and drafts him away from me, each time…" he whispered. "Stop loving him."

"No," Dean uttered. Michael pursed his lips, his eyes filled with fury.

"I order you…"

"You can't order me anything. You can't do anything," Dean smiled slightly. Michael swallowed and stiffened. "You are in my domain now. So this pathetic show of yours, it needs to stop. _Now_."

"No, I won't let you go." Michael turned into a human silhouette of black goo, "I will never let you go."

"Then, I'll kick your black slippery ass out of my mind," Dean said. A bright light began to shine, more intensely with time. 

The Empty covered his face, "NOOOOO! I SHOULD BE ETERNAL!!! YOU CAN'T ERASE ME!!!!! I SHOULD BE…!"

///////////

Dean opened his eyes slowly, and he found Castiel by his side. "Cas?" he smiled, the angel nodded fondly in his eyes.

"He's back," Castiel turned around to watch the others, waiting outside the door. Sam ran to his brother.

"Dean, are you okay?"

Dean sat on his bed, still holding Cas' hand. "I am, he was inside of my head," Dean recalled, frowning. 

"He was just a vestige," explained Jack. Donnie and Eileen glanced at him, "He escaped as he could, desperate as he was… he went inside of you." 

"But he couldn't take control of me." Dean said, frowning thoughtfully, his eyes on the ground. Then he squeezed Castiel's hand, and smiled at him, "He couldn't break me," then he stood up and approached Jack. "He wanted answers."

Jack grinned and nodded, "I think he didn't like that answer."

Sam chuckled, and exchanged gazes with Castiel.

Dean smiled crookedly, "I think that answer kicked him out, forever."

///////////////////////

Dean was laying down on his bed, Cas by his side. Both men staring at the ceiling.

"That was crazy," Dean murmured, Castiel drifted his eyes to him.

"It was. Jack says he vanished, so, another cosmic creature that you defeated. I'm proud." 

Dean laughed, and turned his face to his angel. "That sounded like some ironic comment, Cas."

Castiel blinked, "I didn't want to sound…"

Dean kissed him, "I know," Dean caressed Castiel's lips with his finger, eyes locked on those aroused blues. "I assume you will stay here, in the bunker, with me, no more heavenly duties, am I right?" 

Castiel swallowed, dropping his gaze to Dean's lips, flushing. "Of course, Dean."

"Perfect…" Dean muttered and kissed him again, this time more passionate and rough. The hunter moaned, and pulling apart just a little, he whispered, "Do your magic, Cas."

The angel nodded, and they were naked in the next second, Dean whimpered louder, grabbing Cas' ass, squeezing it.

Castiel draped his arms around him, their cocks already hard and painful. 

Castiel tasted Dean's open mouth with his tongue, and blue grace flew from lips to lips. Dean started to thrust up and down, almost frenetically, rubbing their dicks together. Castiel moaned in his mouth.

Dean opened the angel's legs, and locked his eyes with him, Castiel understood his silent request, and he nodded.

Dean swallowed and kissed the angel's neck, he pushed his hard cock inside Castiel. The angel caught Dean's lips again with his, and kissed him sweet and tender. 

Dean was thrusting against him harder and harder, it felt perfect. “I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Cas! I will never stop loving you," the hunter whispered in Cas' ear, and suddenly then it was messy, and desperate, and both men came at the same time.

Dean fell giggling at Castiel's side on the mattress, "Damn… that was…"

"Dean, I like our copulation sessions very much." Castiel turned around to see Dean's face, the hunter was laughing.

"Damn it, Cas, you don't say it that way!" He laughed again, and the angel frowned confused, "I'm happy."

Castiel smiled, and oh Heavens, he was so beautiful. "I'm happy too, Dean." The hunter kissed him slowly. 

"What do we do now?" asked Cas. Dean pulled him close to him with a grin.

"We retire. We go to the beach, matching hawaiian shirts, of course."

"The beach?" Castiel echoed, head tilted.

"Yes, Cas. Feet in the sand." Dean side eyed him, he was being serious.

So Castiel smiled too. "Feet in the sand," he echoed, embracing Dean even tighter.

The End


End file.
